Turned Upon
by Elemental Adept
Summary: After the battle on the Mercury Lighthouse Saturos and Menardi see that Isaac and Co. could become a serious threat to them so they develop a potion, which would one by one turn them against each other. Has some Romance too.
1. Realizing

In front of the four adepts: Isaac, Garet, Ivan, and Mia stood Saturos on top of the Mercury Lighthouse battling for the destiny of the world, if the adepts defeat Saturos the world would be safe from the four lighthouses, Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter from being lit, but if they fail and Saturos wins then the four lighthouses would be lit and unlimited power would be granted to him who would use it for evil.  
  
In the middle of their battlefield was a large orb made completely out of raw element of water its power being released by the Mercury Star, which was placed within the lighthouse. It was so powerful, yet so beautiful, as every second Saturos stood his energy was being drained at a rapid pace feeling so much pain like hundreds of knives were stabbing into him at once only because he was a Mars Adept the opposite of Mercury, while Mia was feeling a great energy flowing within her body feeling stronger every second as the orb of water was feeding her a unlimited amount of Psynergy. The swift winds blowing through their hair making the beads of sweat dripping down their faces become frozen the ocean below them crashing into the large stone structure making it rumble occasionally.  
  
The four adepts were panting kneeling down slightly trying to recollect their strength and breathe as the battle has been going on for quite a while. Their precious valuable weapons being gripped by their sweaty hands their weapons in front of them ready to defend or strike at any given moment. Saturos stood up tall his sword stabbing into the stone floor of the roof of the lighthouse with that malicious smirk glued on his face showing no weakness, but actually feeling lots of pain just trying to cover it up to intimidate the four adepts to give up and run away while they are still living.  
  
"Give up, eh?" Saturos saw glaring at the four, being too tired to attack right now as he needed a bit more time to collect some air and strength, but knew he did not have much time left until he was defeated as the lighthouse was draining his power to quickly.  
  
"Never Saturos!" Garet responded standing straight up his arm holding his sword the tip pointing straight at Saturos his red hair being blown back by the wind beads of sweat rolling down his face a thin layer of sweat on his large muscular body frame, those chestnut brown eyes full of ambition showing no sign of giving up.  
  
Suddenly the two charged right towards each other their swords held up to their shoulders ready to slice their opponent at any moment.  
  
The blades of the two swords clashed against one another making a loud clanking noise, which echoed throughout the lighthouse. The two swords stayed against each other Saturos and Garet glaring at each other baring their teeth trying to out power their opponent. Seeing that this was going slowly as Garet was overpowering him because he was physically stronger Saturos knew his grip on his sword was weakening and felt his wrists were going to snap so he gave a swift kick into Garet's stomach.  
  
Garet did not feel much pain from it and did not flinch at all, he then gave a quick slash at Saturos trying to slice his head off, but Saturos quickly countered making that loud clanking noise again. The two began to swordfight, Saturos having faster reflexes then Garet seemed to be more on the offensive side, but Garet being stronger made Saturos flinch as he slashed his sword at him as hard as he can. Garet was successful in hitting Saturos slashing his left arm with his blade and punched Saturos in the face breaking his nose and made it bleed, Saturos did not mind as the blood trickled down his face and onto the ground creating a small puddle, Saturos barely slashed Garet in his right shoulder blade making his clothes have a red blood stain, but no serious damage.  
  
A huge wave smashed into the side of the lighthouse hitting the supporting of the structure making it jerk side to side. Garet not catching his balance flew back a few feet and slammed into the ground while Saturos was somehow able to keep himself up during the shaking, while the three tired out adepts on the sidelines stood their ground ready to assist Garet when he gets in trouble.  
  
"And this is how you shall die!" Saturos cried out seeing if he preforms his next move correctly Garet would be a goner, but Garet did not realize this being knocked out of reality when he feel hitting his head.  
  
Saturos closed his eyes collecting the remaining psynergy that he had left. He called upon the elemental powers of fire that lay deep within his body. He suddenly extended out his right arm it glowing a deep red flames coiled around his arm like a snake, but more loose. His hand opened and that's when the fire power released like a column with flames coiled around the column heading right towards Garet some of the flames flickering off during its path burning the ground and creating some ashes. Garet getting knocked back into reality saw the attack come right towards him rolled over to his side and used his sword to get up watching the attack to eventually to slam into one of the small pillars that acted like a fence for the top of the lighthouse it being right knocked off of the lighthouse falling down into the ocean where it made a huge splash.  
  
"Ragnorak!" Isaac cried out seeing his best friend was still a little off from the fall and saw he had to finish off the job for Garet, even though his best friend did a awesome job. Isaacs's arms glowed a yellow as he threw his sword up into the air, but kept his arms up using them to control the sword and it's path. The sword floating in the air glowed a blinding white light as its size greatly increased being longer than an average sized man. A thick silver blade with a sharp tip surrounded in a silver light the majestic golden handle with red gems locked inside surrounded in a golden light. Isaac motioned his arms downwards and directed it right towards Saturos. The sword dived down at the target at a rapid speed the blade now glowing a red hue as it started to reach its fastest speed. The tip slammed right into the target as the sword made out of pure light jabbed into Saturos it created a large explosion of yellow sparks the little yellow orbs going in all direction. Once the attack faded Isaac opened up his hand and there was his sword.  
  
There lay Saturos on his knee's defeated shouting that the lighthouse beat them, not the power of the four warriors. Alex, being right in time saved his friend from being finished off by the four adepts.  
  
"So that's what happened on the lighthouse..." Menardi asked Saturos sitting next to the men on a log staring into a fire in the darkness hearing the flames make a crackling noise as it consumed the wood.  
  
"They're more powerful than I thought, Menardi. There powers of psynergy and being warriors grows rapidly, and if it continues to grow at that pace they can become a serious threat." Saturos said hating what he just said, but it was true. His crimson eyes stared up into the starry night his throughts trailing off.  
  
"What should we do? Fight them to the death?" Menadri underestimated how truly serious this situation was and did not try to help his companion in any way except for that lousy suggestion.  
  
"No. We need to eliminate them and do it now. This is the perfect opportunity here at Tolbi with Colosso going on." Saturos said making a grin on his face contemplating a place, whenever he made that grin Menadri knew he was up to something.  
  
"How?" Menardi asked getting interested in what Saturos was saying.  
  
"Get them to go against each other drive them to the point of killing one another."  
  
[ Authors Note: Please review now that you're done. This is my first Golden Sun fiction so don't be harsh on it, tell me what you think, any comments or questions and keep reading if you want to read a good fiction. Thanks for reading. ] 


	2. Vengence

The two best friends, Isaac and Garet kept walking in circles their eyes locked on each other their swords extended out in front of them like they were in some arena battling, but actually have a friendly swordfight to train Isaac for Collosso. Garet glared at Isaac with those chestnut eyes, the sun reflecting off his red hair, beads of sweat rolling down his face due to the heat as the sun shined down on the two, their shiny swords reflecting off the sunlight and onto the ground or trees it depends where they are as the angle of the reflection changes. The sun reflecting on Garets bare chest wearing no shirt showing off his muscular body those thick powerful arms, muscular chest, six pack of abs, broad shoulders, thick neck, it being too hot to wear all that armor just wearing a pair of pants. Isaac glared at Garet with those blue eyes and held his sword up also seeing the thickness of his blade his dirty blonde hair sticking to his forehead due to all of the sweat just wearing a shirt and pants, but it stuck to his body their Djinni on the sidelines in the shade provided by the trees along with Mia and Ivan who were just talking.  
  
While on the outskirts of the city in a well hidden area in a forest of tall trees providing shade blocking out the sunlight a abandoned area where no one would go because of the dangerous monsters that roamed in the area was where Saturos, Mernadi, Felix, Alex, Kraden, and Jenna were, hidden, not wanting to be found.  
  
"A potion?" Menardi asked sitting next to Saturos still sitting on the same log that they were sitting on last night next to Saturos who was looking over a pot that was over the fire with several herbs and other items were collected to make some sort of liquid.  
  
"Yes, a potion. This is how the kids will go against one another."  
  
"How so?" Menardi asked interested wanting to know how Saturos knew of such a spell and never told her before and how she never knew when she was best friends with Saturos for several years, knowing each other since they bother were chosen as partners ibn the Mars clan of the North.  
  
"It has a combination of powerful herbs, which makes the victim lose their memory for a period of time, where then we can tell the person under the potion that he or she is out to get the other three children, so basically this let's us brainwash them."  
  
"Who told you how to make such a powerful potion? Usually people make potions for healing, even if they test several different combination of herbs, not one person in the Mars clan ever knew of this, and as you know there are many people there who are healers and study alchemy."  
  
"My father, he told me he used this to get his evil ways to work, which is how he got a high ranking in the clan, Menardi. All we have to do is get one of them to drink it, and I just know how." Saturos grinned trailing off to the thought of seeing the four children against each other in an all out war until three of them fall. He just imagined the gruesome scenes, usually someone would shudder at the thought and scene, but he just smiled.  
  
"How would we get the person to drink the potion?" Menardi asked having a similar thought to Saturos watching the children using their weapons and all of their strength to kill one another, but not in a all out war, in more of a evil and painful way which would torture the victim more like a one on one seeing the stronger one torture weaker one until that person is too weak and just gives up.  
  
"Easy. We put it in their food, as tomorrow is going to be a feast with Babi, Isaac, Garet, Ivan, and Mia, when the food is set onto the table and no one is there Alex will warp in and put the potion in one of their drinks, unfortuntely I only have enough of these herbs to effect one person so we just have to decide which person should we put under this spell first." Saturos said stirring the liquid in the pot while sprinkling a blue powder, "We would have to go into the city and buy some more of these herbs."  
  
"Good question, which one, if we only do it on one person, for the moment, which child would we have more to gain from." Menardi asked Saturos as they both started to think the pros and cons for each person and what they can gain from putting it on that person.  
  
Garet smirked as the two were sword fighting for a while, not trying to hurt each other so they would not slash quickly or stab the person, but none had the opportunity yet as it was a fierce battle using all of their swordsmanship in the battle, they also did not use much of their psynergy only when they were far away from each other and it would be useful to use psynergy. Garet seemed to out muscled Isaac and slashed the sword right out of his grip, "Nice try." Garet said poking Isaac in the chest with the tip of his sword, "And if I stabbed you right now you would of been seriously injured, if not dead, and lost." with him saying this he threw his sword to the side.  
  
Ivan and Mia both clapped looking at the battle and find it quite entertaining, Isaac and Garet walked over to their friends and joined them sitting under the large tree in the shade with their Djinni just relaxing.  
  
Mia and Garet both had five Djinni while Ivan and Isaac had six each. Isaac's Djinni was making some piles of dirt and playing around with them acting as if they were mountains or something, all the four adepts knew they were running on the several mountains of dirt they made and was throwing dirt. Garet's Djinni lay in the sun sleeping gaining energy rapidly due to the huge amount of heat. Mia's Djinni was constructing a huge hole and filling it up with water using it as a pool to cool them down. Ivan's Djinni was flying around the tree playing a game. The little creatures could not talk English, but had a telekinetic bond with their owner.  
  
"What a good workout." Garet said sitting in the shade leaning against the tree and flexed his thick arm and looked at it for a second.  
  
"Show off." Mia responded to that action and punched him in the arm, playfully.  
  
"This heat reminds of the Lamakan desert." Ivan said fanning himself with his hand and slunked down towards the ground.  
  
"Don't remind me of that horrible place it took forever to get all my clothes to smell normal again instead of dirt and sweat." Mia rolled her eyes being sort of like a neat freak and wanting everything to be perfect, even readjusting her ponytail several times a day just because a few strands of her hair escaped out of it, which the three boys find a annoying habit, but still loved her anyway, "And it was horrible to my hair it made it puffy."  
  
"Puffy?" Ivan asked and gave a glance.  
  
"Yes! It became all puffy."  
  
"Like now?" Garet asked. Mia gave a evil glance then covered her head.  
  
"Stop making fun of me." She mumbled not able to hear her well as she tucked her head in her knees and covered the back of her head with her arms. The boys just laughed finding it amusing, while she just did not say a word.  
  
"Alright, it's done." Saturos mumbled to himself as he looked down into the tin pot seeing a clear thin liquid at the bottom of the pot he picked it up by the handle absorbing the heat from the flames took out a empty glass bottle and poured the liquid into it. He then shut it and looked over to Menardi, "We have to decide which one of them should we use this on." He began to wonder looking at the container full of his potion.  
  
"Well we have to see, which person would we have the biggest advantage using it on." Menardi told her companion and began to wonder putting her elbow on her knee and her hand made into a fist on her chin.  
  
"Mia is the healer, without her then if we attack the other three with enough force we can just kill all three of them in a battle then once they are gone we can kill her because there is no way she is powerful enough to beat the two of us." Saturos said brainstorming outside.  
  
"But Isaac is a secondary healer he can cure their wounds." Menardi responded seeing Isaac using his healing techniques on his companions before.  
  
"Isaac, he is the leader without him they will lose their direction, he is a great swordsman as I seen him perform in battle, also he has quite powerful amount of Psynergy."  
  
"Yes, he is the leader, but I don't think that would happen and if we wanted a good swordsman then we should use it on Garet he is physically the strongest and is best with a weapon, he has little Psynergy, but his attacks are quite powerful."  
  
"Garet is not that bright I don't think he would be able to kill one of them without a lot of direction and planning from us and we do not know about what they do at all so it would be hard to find the perfect opportunity to do so."  
  
"What about Ivan we cannot forget him. He has a incredible amount of Psynergy and some of his attacks are quite powerful, he is not that great with a weapon, but has the power to mind read so we can find out the weaknesses of the three other adepts in their group." 


	3. In effect

Chapter Three  
  
"Why are you going to a feast with Lord Babi anyway." Garet mumbled with his teeth bared with a sound of annoyance in his voice acting like a grouch because trying to do his tie, but finds it a difficulty. He hated dressing up all the boys did not like to spend the time to make themselves look better for just one night. They were all forced to wear a black blazer, black pants, a white button down shirt, black shoes, and a black tire.  
  
"He wants us to have dinner with him because he wants to make it up to us for saving his life." Ivan responded going into a deep trail of thought realizing something after observing what Babi said in the cave, "He wants to know about our powers, psynergy." He said with a smile on his face still being happy and humble about having dinner with a Lord, "Well that is why he did enter us into Colosso, so he can see our powers."  
  
Garet just continued to mumble under his breath seeing Ivan was right. Mia looked over at her male friend seeing that he could not even do his tie she laughed to herself and walked over to him, "Let me held you with that." She said putting her hands on his hands, which were on the tie. He let go and let Mia just do it for him.  
  
"Thanks." Garet said smiling looking down at Mia's sparkling blue green eyes her perfectly straight hair that was down going down to her chest, creamy smooth skin, a beautiful smile that made you feel all warm inside. She wore a one piece white dress that had crystals on it that made a design when the light beamed down on her the dress seemed to sparkle a silver neclace around her neck and matching earings.  
  
"No problem." She said with a stutter realizing she was ruining the tie by squeezing it with most of her strength out of being nervous she immediately let go of it and made a weak smile. She gave a slight laugh on the way out of the room the four adepts were staying in.  
  
"You like her don't you." Isaac said turning his head towards him looking into his eyes having the feeling to tease him, "Hm, I wonder how Jenna is going to think of this situation once I tell her. Once I tell her that you have a crush on her." Isaac teased him, Ivan just laughed in response ease dropping on the conversation being that curious Jupiter Adept always wanting to know as much as possible, even mind reading people for information.  
  
Garet did not respond not finding it funny he felt like screaming at them to shut up, but knew he should just contain himself. He was known to have some anger problems, "Uh..." Was all he managed to say in response, as he was lost for words.  
  
He found himself to be extremely lucky when he heard the sound of a bell, the bell that indicated that dinner was in a few minutes. Since the bell has rung he could escape from this situation, avoid answering the question and just go think over eating some gourmet food. The three boys walked towards the dining room not wanting to be late.  
  
The dining room was a large room, shapped as a box nothing architecturally different about it. Dark brown floor boards covered by a elegant red carpet with many colors and some design, dark red walls all the support beams being painted white along with the ceiling. Hanging from the walls crystal torches holding lit candles. Over the large brown table coverd over a white tablecloth with a golden border and some sort of golden design in the middle was a crystal chandelier, which was illuminating most of the room. The food was nicely placed on the table with the wine glasses being full of white wine next to the trays of food were name tags for seat arrangements.  
  
Suddenly in one of the corners of the dining hall was a glowing blue - white light, first it was faded, but it grew brighter and brighter rings of the blue and white rings encircled the light which was shaped as a human. Once the light faded and the rings disappeared Alex was there with a potion in one hand. He went around the table reading the name tags and once he found the seat of a particular person he unscrewed the cork to the bottle of the potion and poured it into the wine.  
  
The grand wooden door that was the entrance of the room were swung open by a butler who was guiding the four adepts, Iodem, and Babi into the room. The six people took their arranged seats Mia and Garet being next to each other while Isaac and Ivan were across from them Babi was at one end of the table, while Iodem was at the other end. They put their napkins on their laps and quickly greeted each other. The food being coverd by a tin bowl like object was presented to the Lord and his guests.  
  
Babi raised his wine glass and began to speak, "A toast." The others raised their wine glasses, "To wish Isaac, Garet, Ivan, and Mia a safe journey." The others agreed and they all tapped their wine glasses against one another.  
  
"Cheers." They all said to each other and drank a sip of their wine a smile on their f aces.  
  
The feast was delicious the four adepts savoring every bite, as on the road they have to raison the food and it was not that good either and when at a Inn they do not buy big meals due to the fact they need most of their money to buy new weapons and herbs for the road ahead.  
  
Ivan was right, Babi was very interested with their Psynergetic powers throughout the dinner he kept asking powers about it, and the four adepts were a little uncomfortable answering so many questions about it, since they did not know so much on it, sure Kraden taught some stuff about Alchemy to Garet and Isaac, Mia only knew about healing and the past about the Mercury Clan, and Ivan knew a good amount of everything on it, but not in specific details. They are adepts they use their powers to help them on their journey and learn techniques, they do not study on what psynergy is exactly.  
  
"Could Psynergy be taught to anyone or does it have to be in your blood?" Babi asked beginning to ask, yet, another serious of questions on psynergy, "I did know how to use the black orb to guide the ship, but the Lemurians said it takes more concentration to use it then it does of Psynergy so I don't know if that really counts." "I guess anyone can learn it." Ivan said trying to be polite by answering, "Not a lot of it though only the easy techniques because a non-adept would not have a lot of psynergy in him or her because its not in the blood." He said shooting a glance at the other three members, not a glare, but a unusual look.  
  
Isaac and Iodem seemed to be listening to all the questions that Babi was asking, sometimes adding in their own opinions otherwise they were tired. Isaac quickly ate his food and almost fell asleep on the table from listening to this for the whole dinner. Iodem seemed to be very interested since he did not know anything about Psynergy and continuously nodded his head hearing all the facts. Garet and Mia was in a conversation of whispers no one having any idea what they are talking about it, but it seemed to be more entertaining then talking about Psynergy.  
  
"Excuse me while I freshen up." Mia announced suddenly in the conversation cutting everyone off. She meant to be polite, but Ivan just rolled his eyes meaning he found it rude. She stood up and began to leave the room once so the five other people began to talk again like nothing happened.  
  
Garet stared at the door dying of boredom without her he could not concentrate on the main conversation and put his elbow on the table rudely and held his head with his hand his eyes locking on that door his head turned away from everyone. No one bothered to notice him or even glance over to him  
  
"Mia has been gone a while thinking about it." Iodem announced seeing Garet has been staring at the door for quite a while now.  
  
"I'm going to go look for her." Garet responded standing up taking off his blazer and throwing it on his chair then he went to his room and returned with his sword in its stealth tied around his waist.  
  
"Why are you going to bring your weapon?" Ivan asked curious, "If you're just going to look for Mia."  
  
"Why not?" Isaac responded in a groggy tone like he was sleeping for the last few hours.  
  
"Just in case." Garet made a weak smile and left the palace to look for her worrying if she is okay or not.  
  
The dinner continued as usual instead of being six people it went all the way down to four they ended the subject about Psynergy when Babi started to realize how annoying it must have been to Ivan to answer all these questions about his powers making Ivan think he is even more different from everyone else. They just skipped from topic to topic a light conversation nothing to strain the brain.  
  
For some reason Ivan started to brainstorm with Isaac all the different scenarios Garet and Mia might be in at this exact moment only to entertain one another, "Maybe Mia ran away and she is waiting for one of us to look for her and once we find her she will attack us!"  
  
"Uh, Mia is too gentle and nice to do something like that. Remember she is a warrior I highly doubt she would attack anything except by force." Isaac responded rolling his eyes.  
  
"Or Garet hired people to trap Mia and then he went to get her right now so he can kill her himself."  
  
"But Garet likes Mia, Ivan. That makes no sense he would not want to hurt her. Even though people think he is a bully he just gets angry easily and just curses out loud he would never try to hurt anybody physically, I would know I knew him for all - "  
  
Isaac was cut off, as a loud high pitched scream was emitted from a female ringing through their ears so loud they thought they were going to become deaf. Isaac suddenly jumped up, "Sounds like Mia! She must be in trouble!" Isaac exclaimed running to his room to get his weapon, Ivan following him. They got their weapons and ran trying to get to their friend. 


	4. Kidnap

[ Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews, I never knew I would get so many, but when you're done reading this be sure to review and say your opinion, comment, or suggestion on this fiction. Most of you assume it was Garet, some think Ivan, you just have to wait and see. No one thinks it may be a trick of Mia or no one realized that Isaac acted a little out of character? Well, let me just stop typing this note and go onto the chapter. ]  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
Garet ran as fast as he could, as fast as those legs could carry his body- frame his eyes scanning left to right running throughout the entire town trying to find her, she did not seem to be anywhere. Citizens were walking down the streets looking at the various amount of stores like it was a normal night, but something had to be wrong she would never be gone this long unless something happened to her.  
  
A high pitched scream echoed throughout the town by some woman probably trying to get some sort of help so she can escape from the trouble that she is in. Garet automatically assumed it was Mia and began to run in the direction of where the scream was emitted. He panted heavily as he ran quickly running out of breathe his stealth not being tied well to his waist shaking back and forth crashing into his right leg, he did not pay attention to that though he just wanted to find out what was wrong.  
  
He stopped where he thought the scream had came from and looked at the buildings peeking through the windows to see if she is inside, but he looked behind him into a ally and saw a few shadows, one of them seem to holding some sort of person like a hostage, must be Mia.  
  
Not trying to sneak onto them and do a surprise attack he ran down the ally the sound of his footsteps echoing getting closer to the people the shadows on the narrow walls seem to shrink, and there he saw a few bandits holding Mia for hostage taking advantage of her, her mouth taped shut her hands and legs tied tightly by several ropes. One of the bandits going through her backpack, which she must of brought along for some reason stealing whatever possession they thought were valuable, but he considered most of them junk as he did not realize they were mostly healing items, some are valuable though, luckily she did not have the valuable Mar's Star.  
  
"Let her go!" Garet shouted spotting the group of five Bandits. He took his right hand gripped it around the grip of his sword and revealed it to them, the blade being so shiny the little light that the moonlight released reflecting off of it and onto the narrow walls.  
  
"Why would only let her go for one item. If you do not give us that one item, then she will just be killed." One of the Bandits said taking out his sword as well, he probably being the leader of the pack.  
  
"So, what do you want?" He quickly responded noticing he was outnumbered and if he had to fight all five of them at once he would have to resort using his fire Psynergy to defeat them, but he did not want such simple humans to know about them. "The valuable Mars Star of course. The star for the girl." He dryly responded eyeing the girl not caring if he had to take the girls life in the process, just as long as he got his way.  
  
"Ivan, do you have any sort of trace of where they are?" Isaac asked as they just seemed to be running around the town aimlessly not remembering where the loud scream of Mia came from, but Isaac knew that Ivan could sense where they are by reading their minds. Even though he has that talent, Isaac just thought Ivan was driving him in the wrong direction recognizing some of the buildings they were passing as if they were going in huge circles.  
  
"No idea, Isaac. We just need to find them soon, who knows what Garet or Mia could of gotten themselves into." Ivan responded looking at the several roads they could go down having to make this decision more than once already.  
  
"Well we already tried those two paths, so we should just take that one." Isaac said pointing and immediately began to run having no idea where this road will lead him, just as long he goes somewhere new to explore.  
  
The two stood in the middle of the road as they could hear the sound of Garet's voice, and he was talking to someone they did not recognize by their voice. They began following the sound of the voice, which led them to that narrow alley where they saw their two remaining companions Mia tied up and sitting in the corner of the ally, and Garet somehow getting in a sword fight with the five bandits and obviously losing as he was outnumbered.  
  
"Isaac, you just try to help Garet, I'll free Mia and then do something to get ourselves out of here." Ivan suggested trying to think of a plan in his mind. Isaac quickly nodded and took out his sword charging at the Bandits.  
  
Ivan ran over to Mia, bent down on his knees and took out a small knife just powerful enough to cut through the thick ropes, and then he ripped off the tape, where Mia immediately started to blurt something out.  
  
"Saturos and Menardi hired them. They want the Mars Star. They were planning to kidnap one of us then using us as a hostage get the Mars Star and once they got it they would just kill the hostage. Luckily I got you three to come here in time, but we have to go soon as more of them may attack in a second, as they were suppose to meet somewhere, but I don't remember where, as I tried to get myself free." Mia said quickly, Ivan barely understanding what she was saying as she was in a rush also panicking at the same time.  
  
"Garet, Isaac, move back!" Ivan said as he made a plan in his head of how they could escape. Garet and Isaac immediately jumped back and withdrew their swords joining their two friends, "Sleep!" Ivan shouted as he raised his two arms in the air, rings of psynergy surrounding his body glowing a slight purple aurora. A few seconds later a purple powder being released from his hands which slowly drifted to the bandits like a rain cloud the powder falling down on them slowly, where they were immediately knocked out into a sleep. The bandits fell on the floor on top of each other in a pile all being sound asleep. Ivan did a quick hand motion as the four ran out of the alleyway towards safety.  
  
"Stupid fools. Couldn't even take out a plan correctly." Ivan thought to himself in a disgusted tone as he ran with his three companions behind him. 


	5. Fears

[ Authors Note: I'm sorry that it took so long having nearly no sleep because you're reading about a gigantic book on the history of DNA and the entire structure takes up your time and school is soon and that book must be finished. I've been writing my novel and I'm tired right now I think I got four hours of sleep any who I must type this before I go into a state of a coma. ]  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
The candles which illuminated the bedroom the four adepts were sleeping were one by one blown out the small flamed being pushed to the side in the direction the wind was blowing, the flames was separated apart and went out the wax released a little scent of something being burnt the string in the wax now having a layer of black ashes on its outer coat. The top of the candle's wax slightly melted and rolled down the rest of the circular structure making some ugly design.  
  
"Goodnight guys. Tonight has been truly hectic." Mia said as she was in her nightgown just a long thin white dress nothing special She slipped under the covers and the sheets made a ruffling noise as she positioned herself in a comfortable position Mia, Garet, and Isaac immediately fell asleep after their countless yawns of tiredness while Ivan was just looking up at the ceiling his eyes wide awake his oculars looking from one adept to another waiting for a certain opportunity.  
  
No one noticed but his staff was leaning against the frame of his bed and his cloak hung on the poster and he changed his clothes to what he usually wears those baggy purple pants and a matching shirt, except they were clean because the maids washed them unlike on their journey where they have to find some lake, which is maybe in weeks that they could wash their clothes. His boots were beside his bed covered in a slight layer of dirt not being their normal shade of brown  
  
Taking a deep breath inhaling as much oxygen as possible then releasing it through a sigh he ruffled his covers and slipped out of his bed his feet slipped into his bots and he wrapped his cloak around his neck. His right hand held his staff as he looked at the three adepts and began to walk out of the room his eyes looking at the ground so he would not trip over something, which would wake his companions up.  
  
Successfully he sneaked out of the bedroom with no one knowing there seemed to be no maids or guards around so he went down the stairs tapping on the hard stone slightly trying to produce as little noise as possible. He then took a peek out of the front doo rto se eif anyone was there, nope no one so he went out of the castle and began to travel done the many streets.  
  
They were all empty shops, stores all lined down the stone streets along with the long black poles which were holding a torch on top, which slightly illuminated the streets at night were all encased in glass so if it rained the flame would not go out. He went down the many streets like he knew where he was going he hard the sound of his boots hitting the ground echo because it was so quiet there was not even a song the crickets were playing like he hears when he is traveling with his friends.  
  
** Flashback **  
  
They were all just getting to know Mia traveling up the Mercury Lighthuse with her learning all about her while they solved the countless puzzles and battled the endless amount of monsters just trying to reach the beacon so the group can stop Saturos and Menardi from throwing the Mercury Star into the pit which would light the beacon, which would make the element of Mercury become dominant over the others as long as the other three lighthouses were unlit.  
  
"I guess the thing that would scare me most." Mia said as they were all sitting in the inn after that little adventure recovering from their wounds she twirled her cascade blue hair just thinking about it as she did it when she was nervous, "Death, I would hate to see someone die on me and know I cannot do anything bad about it especially if the killer was also in my sight. Death just scares me the whole process of dying, everything about it." She said this as she rubbed her eyes with her fingertips  
  
** End of Flashback **  
  
His boots hit the stone the echo being produced like there was something approaching him from behind or he was on top of the world or trapped in a cave h began to reach his destination as a grin of satisfaction went on his face.  
  
** Flashback **  
  
"That battle on the Mercury lighthouse just shows how powerful we actually are, it shows that we are a real team." Isaac said as the three other adepts smiled to him saying that as since that battle they were united in an indescribable way. They all sat on on his bed a circle.  
  
"Nothing could break us apart now we are one force not to be reckoned with." They all nodded to what their leader said all feeling proud of what then accomplished so far and hopped to complete their task to show how powerful and how united they actually are.  
  
** End of Flashback **  
  
Failing. Ivan thought to himself as he remembered that last flashback he just closed his eyes clearing the thought out of his head for the time being. He reached the outskirets of the city and began to cut through the bushes like he knew where he was going even though his companions or himself have never crossed such a path  
  
The slight illumination appealed to Ivan as a fire released its radiant light to the group of warriors' enemies to Isaac and his friends. The red, orange, and yellow element was always a curiosity to them as it seemed so mysterious the way the colors blended with one another how it made that cackling noise looked so peaceful yet so destructive at the same time.  
  
Menardi lost her attention from watching the flames as she looked at the young teenager approach them, "And our little new star has come to us." She said with a grin on her face; Saturos gave a slight laugh responding to that remark as Ivan approached them without talking.  
  
"Have you read their mind for the information that we need?" Saturos said as he slid his position on the bench Ivan sitting between the evil duo a glare in his eyesthat made him look like a mindless zombie.  
  
"Course." He replied plainly. 


	6. Gaia

Chapter Five:  
  
After the discussion with Menardi and Saturos Ivan immediately returned to his bed and woke up a few minutes after everyone else. They were having breakfast down stairs as Ivan just went down the stairs and out of the door being avoidant of his three companions not saying a word like a mindless zombie. The streets were crowded, full of people the sound of cattering echoed through the busy metropolis the stores were opened showing theuir most prized items through the windows just like any day the people continuing to live their normal routines.  
  
"That is a very rare herb and in those quantities it would cost a lot of money." A female said to Ivan being the owner of the herb stopre. Ivan casually leaned forward on the desk using it to support himself up his purple eyes looking right into the females.  
  
"That does not matter. I need that herb." Ivan responded with a monotone voice and not his usual voice that made it seem like he was so nice. That innocent look gone from his eyes replaced with an icy continuous glare.  
  
"Well, sir, you sound very serious about buying such a expensive item. Please wait here as I go to the back and get some." The female said with a smile on her face her hand running through her orange hair. She turned around and went to the back of the store as there were neatly placed crates with the name of the herb carved into the wood. She went to the one in the corner a very small one not very noticeable and pulled out a bag and threw in the green smashed up herb until the bag was full. She closed it with some string and placed it on the counter.  
  
"Five portions worth; ten thousand coins please." Ivan put his hand in his baggy pocket and felt the inside with his fingertips. His long hands wrapped around the string and pulled out a velvet pouch. He opened it and threw out enough golden coins to pay for the purchase. The woman looked at him with surprise did not expecting a mere teenager to spend so much money like that. He closed the pouch and stuffed it back in his pocket.  
  
"Thank you for your purchase." She smiled as she took the coins and put them in a green velvet pouch. He made a weak smile like he cared and immediately left the store. His fingertips felt the bag that was full of the herbs his fingers playing with the thin string that kept it shut, a smirk crept upon his face.  
  
Ivan started to go down the series of roads that he did the night before his eyes looking at the unlit candles that were placed within the light poles. The men and woman in his way not noticing the young teenager and accidentally shoved him making him bare his teeth and growl in response. There was a unlit campfire the pieces of wood covered in a thin layer of ash a little shelter built under a nest of trees and bushes Felix, Jenna, and Kraden all sitting by the tent in silence as Alex, Saturos, and Menardi spoke a conversation of whispers.  
  
Their eyes glanced up as they heard the rustling of the bushes they made a smirk on their face as they saw Ivan approach them with a bag. He sat next to the trio and put the bag in front of Saturos.  
  
"Good Ivan." Saturos managed to say as he untied the string anxiously and saw it full of the smashed up green herb, "Now you just need to follow the plan and we'll be fine." He said happy to see that his plan was coming into a full effect.  
  
"Saturos, I need to now why you want to get rid of these children. We have other matters to attend, like lighting the other three lighthouses." Alex interrupted his happy mood as his eyes looked over to Ivan with a evil glare not liking that one of their four enemies was standing before them being their slave.  
  
"The answer to that is very simple, Alex. For one they are our enemies they are the ones who are trying to stop us from accomplishing our goal if we eliminate them now then we do not need to worry about our plan having any flaws and secondly they have one possession that we need; the Mars Star. The only way which we can light the last lighthouse is if he have that item."  
  
"Isaac guards that Star with his life he does not show it in the open and does not tell anyone where he hides it." Ivan included returning the same icy evil glare at Alex.  
  
"Well, then, I completely understand your plan but I do not see why we have to bring it to such extreme actions, but, Saturos, I trust you so I will just follow along." Alex said crossing his arms and closing his eyes to contemplate his thoughts. Saturos just nodded towards Ivan.  
  
Ivan left the scene and quickly returned to his three companions who were putting on their armor planning to continue their day even if they did not know where there young friend ran off to. They greeting Ivan a hello and mentioned that they were planning to go outside and train a little bit fight off some monsters and try out some new psynergy.  
  
"Sorry to ruin your little plan, but I was sort of thinking that Isaac can help me train today in the fields. Help me to learn how to use a sword a little better, as I was always interested in the art of swordsmanship." Ivan said responding to the explanation of the day. The three adepts looked at each other then at Ivan.  
  
"Sure I can help you." Isaac said wrapping his cloak around his neck. He tied a knot then went over to his pack where he drew out a short sword in his stealth and placed it in Ivans possession to use for the day the young teen responded with a smile as he put the stealth over his shoulder.  
  
The Earth and Wind adept left Isaac explaining to Ivan how to exactly grip the short sword, as that problem already seemed to have arisen. Garet and Ivan just looked at each other liking the thought that they could finally be alone for the day.  
  
The city was too busy to train in even the outskirts seemed to be full of warriors who seemed to be sparring amongst one another. Isaac and Ivan found themselves going to a field that was completely abandoned just a open field like they were stuck in the middle of no where. Hills and many trees like it could have been meant to be an arena if they replaced the many trees with benches surrounded the field. The two began to train starting with the simple tactics of how to slash the sword correctly and how to strike on certain angles where it inflicts more damage upon the opponent. It was tiring very quicxkly as beads of sweat began to roll down from their forhead because of the scorching sun their mouths feeling dry having to take many breaks for water.  
  
Ivan seemed to be anticipated to spar and test out his new acquired skills. Isaac finally sparred with Ivan not trying to be too hard on his friend as he was obviously more experienced than the wind adept. Their swords clashed together Isaac having more strength then him was taking the offensive side was Ivan found himself to block the sword with his own and jump back so he can dodge being sliced into two pieces. Ivan tried to do a few tricks that he was taught but Isaac obviously knew how to block them.  
  
Isaac took a quick slash towards Ivans head and he quickly ducked. The ground shook the grass and the trees made a ruffling noise like a tornado was just about to pass. It looked like the ground would split in two, but it just jolted their frames side to side losing their balance. There was a flash of light from the other side Isaac immediately turned around, "What the heck?" Isaac said planning to run to the scene but Ivan swung his foot at Isaacs ankle the Earth Adept falling to the ground. Ivan got up and looked like he was going top help his fellow companion up.  
  
But he did not help him he swiftly moved to the side turning behind seeing a large boulder right about to fall on the Earth Adept who just noticed the large piece of rock coming right towards him.  
  
[ Authors Note: Cliffhanger. I'm evil I know. Well tell me how you think of this chapter and we can see what happens once I write the next chapter and my brain gives me ideas. ] 


	7. Backstabbing

Chapter Seven:  
  
"Flint release!" He shouted as the small little Earth Djinni materialized upon his shoulder being called into battle. The little creature looked around the area seeing no sight of an a enemy then he looked up seeing the large boulder. He nodded knowing what he had to do. The little Venus Djinni began to glow a golden aurora, until it looked like it was just a little golden ball having no idea that it was actually a creature. It jumped up from Isaacs shoulder and crashed into the boulder looking like a meteor crashing into something.  
  
From the impact the boulder began to collapse into several thousand pieces of rubble the small chunks of brown rock raining down upon Isaac. He grabbed his cloak and used it to shield his face, but it was not very effective as the chunks of rock sliced his skin and clothes like they were pieces of hail. He winced and releases cries of pains, but this only lasted for a few seconds until there was a mountain of rocks forming around his frame.  
  
Eyes scanned left to right, but there was no presence of Ivan. Isaac only blinked and stared blankly wondering where he went. He whipped the rubble off of his clothes and when he stood up the remaining pieces fell from the folds in his clothing. "Where did he go and what caused that?" Isaac said out loud as his eyes looked over to where the boulder fell and decided he should investigate.  
  
"That did not work." Menardi said as she watched the entire scene from behind the tree along her was Saturos her male companion. They were obviously the ones who blasted the large boulder at the ground so it would fly down at Isaac their archrival.  
  
"Or maybe it has." He responded with a grin leaning against a tree looking at Menardi, as the expression on her face was that she had no idea what he was talking about.  
  
"How would that be? We did this so he would be crushed and die, then we would only have to deal with Garet and Mia." The tone she said this was that she was outraged that this did not work she bared her teeth and released a growl of frustration.  
  
"Menardi, really, don't let your anger get to you. Now we know what each of them is capable of we just need to develop a scenario where the only result is where they die. Sounds easier then it actually is, but can be done. Anyway, with our next victim soon to be revealed we will soon have the advantage over them. Four to three."  
  
"Ivan. If you're hiding please come out. Ivan. This is not funny." Isaac growled as he walked around the field looking for the young Jupiter adept as for some reason he thought that Ivan wanted to play a game with him, "I was just killed and you do not even care if I'm okay. Unless, it was a diversion of some sort " Isaac began to wonder if he was kidnapped by Saturos and Menardi and that boulder was only a diversion to distract him.  
  
"Why would they want Ivan? A ransom? We already had to deal with Mia almost being kidnapped, that would be just too cliché they already kidnapped Felix and Jenna so I would not be that surprised."  
  
He climbed up a small hill into a partially wodded area where the large boulder came from/ He looked in the bushes and behind the trees to see if there were anyone in the area, but no luck/ He tried to be silent as possible so he would not scare the culprit away.  
  
"Expecting someone?" Menardi came from behind a tree and said to Isaac. He looked around seeing her with a grin on her face.  
  
"You wanted to find us, correct? Now you got us." Saturos said sarcastically as he also came from behind a tree.  
  
"I expected it was you, no one would be that cheap and try to kill me in such a manner."  
  
"What evidence do you have to prove that it was us? How do you not know it was that young Jupiter adept, Ivan? He does that trying to kill you and sees that you live so he runs away so you do not accuse him of that crime. But no, you accuse us since it seems suspicious that we just happen to roam in these parts."  
  
"Ivan wouldn't turn against me. He is one of my best friends, so nice try. If you're going to try and pinpoint that trick on someone else at least know what you're saying."  
  
"Or that is what you think. You never heard of betrayal have you? He could be backstabbing you for all you know. He may of just gotten close to you so he can figure out your weaknesses then use it against you." He paused Isaac just roiled his eyes not taking it seriously, "And why would he do this you would think to yourself? He always knew he had powers he probably knew about the lighthouses and them being lit. Then he heard from Master Hammet about the prophecy that two warriors from Vale will join him to stop the lighting of the lighthouses, but maybe, maybe he wanted to have the power of the stone of sages so at the end when they are lit, or we die trying to light them he could get the remaining star from you and light the remaining lighthouse."  
  
"Why would he do that? He's not greedy as you are."  
  
"Personal gain of course. Everyone is greedy some people just do not portray that. You may think that Ivan is trying to help, but you never know. He can read minds he knows everything about you and what you want from life, but you're not a Jupiter Adept are you? You cannot read his mind and know what he wants." Isaac began to get annoyed at this, as it was beginning to crawl under his skin. Saturos knew this by Isaacs face expression and he just smirked at this.  
  
"Neither can you." Isaac began to growl baring his teeth, as he said this. "And why are you telling me this. Why do you care if Ivan betrays me or not, and if he does doesn't he have the same goal as you to light the remaining lighthouses. You're just trying to confuse me and make me self- doubt, but you're manipulation won't work on me."  
  
"Maybe that is so, Isaac. Well. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer you never know when they'll turn on you." And with that said Saturos and Menardi disappeared through the art of Alex teleporting them away.  
  
"What is that suppose to mean, he must have some sort of plan that he is already started to take action but I do not know about it yet or maybe he's just trying to get me to be confused and nervous." Isaac mumbled to himself as he began talking to himself of what he meant, "Whatever he says is junk, but it always gets to me."  
  
[ Authors Note: Sorry that this chapter is so short, but I found it a necessity to make the plot continue. Or maybe I'm just trying to throw you off yet again? I have before. Heh. Well hope you had fun reading and review when you're done. And thanks to the people who already reviewed I always appreciate some sort of comment it touches me. ^_^ ] 


	8. Victims

( Authors Note: Sorry that this fiction was on a hiatus, but my mother was not pleased with my grades and forced me not to use the computer, but I basically finished this fiction by hand. Now that it is summer she is letting me have my computer back so it will no longer act as a distraction. I hope all of you still enjoy this fiction and will like this next chapter. Sorry again for the inconvenience.)  
  
Chapter 8 : Another Victim  
  
"Isaac has his insecurities, his doubt that the group is still together. Mia worries, not knowing what would happen if they separate. Garet is one to be dependant, he would be lost if Isaac is gone. All. roots back to Isaac." Ivan said at the campfire, across from him were Saturos, Menardi, and Alex listening contently. Nearby were Felix and Jenna who seemed to be lost in their own little conversation; rather Saturos would not let them hear their conversation.  
  
"All is coming to plan, soon no distractions will be on our journey ahead. We already tried to target Isaac, more than once and he seems to be the strongest. It would be hard for him to turn upon his friends. We should just turn his friends on him. That way he will be vulnerable and weak to continue. we shall kill him. Then these distractions will finally be eliminated before they can do any more harm." Saturos stated to his fellow companions, a smirk glued upon his face. He rubbed his hands together at the thouight of them dying.  
  
(***)  
  
"What is with all of these weird and tragic events happening in the last few days." Mia said out loud as she sat on her bed. Her knees brought up, her arms wrapped around them. She buried her face in her knees to hide away the face full of sorrow. Tears flowed down her cheeks like a raging river. Her eyes became puffy and red, along with the rest of her face.  
  
Isaac looked at how broken up Mia was due to all that was happening, it must of hurt her badly emotionally when she was kidnapped and she couldn't do anything about it. 'It definitely brought down her morale' Isaac thought to himself, as after that event Mia had become a little more distant, the usual face with a wide smile revealing her white teeth now just with a monotone face showing no real emotion, those cascade blue eyes that showed innocence, but yet maturity at the same time, had a look of sorrow.  
  
"It's going to be okay. Who knows what Saturos and Menardi are saying, but we already beat them once I don't see why we can't do them again." Isaac sat on the bed net to Mia. He raised his arm and rubbed his hand up and down her back, just giving her a sign that he was there for her, "No need for tears, nothing is going to happen." Isaac tried to comfort her with his words and his presence at the same time, but it didn't seem to be helping her at all. Usually people felt a sense of security around Isaac, knowing that he will make everything right again and do what needs to be done, especially if he takes on such a task as to stop the lighting of the lighthouses which is one of the biggest tasks one can be asked to do.  
  
"When you say 'Everything is going to be okay' I usually believe you, nothing ever turns out bad around you." Mia responded her voice sort of muffled as her head was still buried in her knees, her face not even brought up to look at Isaac in the eye when she said this, "But everything has been so different lately. We keep getting attacked and who knows what for, we're good people, I don't see why the world is turning against us."  
  
"It's not turning against us, its just a sick game to Saturos and Menardi, they are only trying to make it seem incapable for us to go on, but don't let them get what they want. Show them you're strong. like how I know you are and have the will power to go."  
  
Mia's face emerged from being buried in her knees, her red and puffy eyes looked into Isaac's, who didn't even show a sign of fear and suffering, "Oh you're right. I know you are, but Ivan. he's been acting so strangely lately going away during the night and all and barely speaking a word to us." Mia wrapped her arms around Isaac's neckher head resting on his shoulders. Isaac returned the hug, one of his hands stroking her silky blue hair gently, "Thank you. for everything."  
  
'Ivan goes off during the night.? I am asleep so I would not notice, but how does Mia know this? Even if she's right what is Ivan doing at such a late hour?' Isaac thought to himself as the two remained in an embrace.  
  
Ivan emerged from the doorway of the Inn, where the four adepts were staying. He walked to the dinner room as he knew it was the around the hour they would all feast. He was correct Garet and a few other guests were already sitting over at the table.  
  
"Hello, Garet. Do you know where Isaac and Mia are?" Ivan asked in an almost monotone voice his purple oculars scanning back and forth of the dining room tyable not seeing them.  
  
"They're upstairs. I will go and get them." Garet responded up as he got up from his seat and looked down at Ivan as he towered over him height wise. He walked away and up the stairs to where Mia and Isaac where still in that room.  
  
Ivan buried one of his hands into the pockets of his pants. His finger tips felt around until he felt something with a cold and slippery surface. He grabbed it and took it out of his pocket. He looked at the bottle having a green like liquid inside, that would dissolve into another liquid when mixed. He noticed that none of the guests of the Inn were looking, as they all seemed to be a little self involved in their own conversations.  
  
Ivan opened the container and looked over to the four open seats that were left at the table; the four seats that the four teenage adepts would sit. He remembered where Garet had sat and knew where Isaac and Mia sat, as the seating arrangements always seemed to be the same. He poured the container into one of the adept's water, not including his own of course. He just snickered as he did this, thinking about the other three's stupidity.  
  
'"Remember this is a potion of persuasion, it doesn't automatically turn people against one another if one has enough will power to overcome it. You need to make sure you read the minds of our 'victim' and make sure that the 'victim' will think thoughts that will lower it's mind of them. Once our 'victim' thinks lower of its friends then he will be more than happy to see them suffer."' Saturos said to Ivan before he left, hanging him over the container. He remembered this as he put the empty bottle back into his pocket.  
  
(Authors Note: Thanks for reading the chapter I hoped you enjoyed it and just review it PLEASE with what you think. Since I wrote most of this fiction a chapter will come up every day or two [ after I type it up and after I know how you people think ] 


	9. Revenge For Heart Break

Chapter Nine : Revenge For Heart break  
  
"I think tomorrow, we should start heading out of here and start going to the Venus lighthouse. Starting a few days ago, only weird things have happened to us. I think it is just best if we go. There is no reason for us to stay here." Isaac said as he was in one of the rooms of the Inn with his best friend Garet. He began to pack away all the items and clothes he would need to complete his journey, "What do you think Garet?"  
  
Ever since dinner Garet had been acting a little bit different. He became quieter which was unlike his usual loud self who was making stupid comments on every thing he saw, but the other three adepts always found him somewhat of entertainment. He dragged his bodyweight around like he was a zombie, so tired that he can no longer move properly. He finally responded, "Whatever you say boss. I'll just go with the flow." He plopped onto his bed, the mattress bouncing up and down due to the large sudden impact of bodyweight.  
  
"Alright then. We'll set out after breakfast, we also have to speak to Babi before we leave. we promised too." Isaac curled a smile on his face. He got up and opened the drawers, which revealed an assortment of items. He threw them into his brown leather bag not even checking what the items were exactly.  
  
Garet began to whisper something that was barely audible. Isaac couldn't understand what he was saying, "What are you trying to say Garet?" Isaac asked not bothering to turn around and look at him. He continued to whisper in the same tone, "Maybe you're just too tired to speak. Go to bed." Isaac responded back still not being able to hear what Garet was trying to say.  
  
Isaac heard Garet approach him, the sound of sole of his boots pounded on the wooden floor. Isaac turned around and saw Garet towering over him. Garet extended out his arm, his large hand wrapping around Isaac's neck, he began to squeeze. In natural reaction Isaac put his hands on Garet trying to pull him off. Isaac's lungs were being pushedin, not enough oxygen was able to get through the passageways. He began to choke and gasp for air. Garet then picked up Isaac, still holding him by the neck.  
  
"Garet what are you doing? I can't breath, let go!" Isaac managed to get out. After he said those words he began to cough again. If this was going to continue he was going to suffocate he death he needed to do something to get out of this madman's grasp.  
  
"Want to know what you did? I'm doing this because I'm sick of you! All you do is make me secondary, you laugh at everything I do. You just treat me like a piece of trash.a nd I thought we were friends. Then you knew that I liked Mia then I come to get you two to go down for sinner and I see you hitting on her! So now you're trying to steal the only person that made me feel special inside!" Garet roared back as he continued to raise his arm Isaac getting higher into the air, he made his grip tighter making the oxygen passageways even more close together.  
  
Isaac couldn't even cough up any air. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate, trying to forget that his brain is soon going to stop working since not enough oxygen is getting to it. The only way he would live is if he used psynergy on his best friend. His frame began to glow a golden aura as he summoned the powers of the great Earth to save him. The inn began to shake tremendously, making everyone fall off of his or her feet. Isaac summoned an Earthquake. Garet was startled by this and fell to the ground letting go of Isaac.  
  
"I didn't do anything with Mia except comfort her!" Isaac shouted back, he put his hand on his neck a golden energy surrounded his hand. The wound that had formed, all the pain he had felt had been vanquished thanks to his cure spell.  
  
"And she felt that she can trust you because you obviously lead her on!" Garet barked back, flames in his eyes. Isaac was so shocked to see Garet act like this it was not him. It's like something else is controlling him. Isaac thought to himself. Usually Garet, despite people being slightly intimidated by his size, was a nice and gentle being not wanting to hurt anyone. and had good morals, but just didn't have a lot of wit. Now he's just acting in a rage, being reckless and not caring that he's destroying a friendship which he use to praise.  
  
"Ragnorak!" Isaac shouted as he refused for Garet to go on the offensive again. He extended out his two arms, white energy beginning to form. Shortly it became a sword he launched it right at Garet.  
  
He jumped to the side, the sword of energy smashing into the wall, completely destroying it. The concrete shattered, crumbling down on the floor, smoke rised from the blast. Isaac growled in frustration, as he would hoped it would of hit him and maybe knocked him out cold. Then he could figure out what to do with this predicament, but that obviously wasn't going to happen.  
  
Garet extended his arm out, flames appeared in his eyes. A red aura surrounded his frame as he summoned the power of Mar's that was within him. Flames began to swirl around his arm, "Volcano!" He shouted. The column of flames shot out right at Isaac. Garet used all of his psynergetic strength to use his spell, to make it a much more powerful version than it was meant to be.  
  
Isaac jumped out of the way he fell on his feet and began to crawl towards the bed, he could use it as a defense to summon another spell that may paralyze his foe. He would never imagine fighting his friend, especially like this. There would be a petty fight once in a while but never a fight where it could mean life or death.  
  
Another column of flames were shot out from Garet's arm. This time it hit Isaac right on the spot, immediately his body felt a burning sensation like everything withhim him was being disintegrated into cinder. It felt like the column was going right through him. The blast had shot his frame back at a fast speed. His back had smashed into the drawers, which smashed the wooden structure into only many piles of wood. He felt like his back had cracked in half. All of his body was in pain he was not able to move or even summon a spell to cure himself. Before he knew it another Volcano attack came right at him, he tried to move out of the way but he couldn't since every time he tried to move a muscle he felt that burning sensation throughout his frame. This time his body smashed through the wall, it crumbling down before him only becoming a pile of debris. He began to fall down towards the ground outside. 


	10. Running Away

Chapter 10 : Running Away  
  
"Isaac! Isaac!" Mia shouted as she ran over to his body that lay motionless on the ground. He looked at him, seeing that there were no signs of life. Marks of being burned and scorched covered his body; his neck was completely red like he was being strangled. Blood trickled down from the many wounds that was scattered along his body. Debris covered parts of Isaac, as it seemed to be everywhere. The radiant moon gave off a white glow, shining upon all the surface tops on the city. Mia looked up to see a hole in the Inn. 'There must have been a battle' Mia thought to herself. Her blue green ocean like eyes looked back over to Isaac.  
  
"Fire wounds. a Mars adept preformed this. It could have been Saturos and Menardi, but. Garet has been gone for a while now. I haven't seen him since dinner." She went down to her knees, getting a closer look at the Venus Adept, "I would have no idea what I'd do without you Isaac. ever since I met you. you made me feel safe inside." She mumbled to herself as she put her hands on Isaac. She closed her eyes and began to concentrate his psynergetic energy. Salty droplets flowed down her cheeks as she began to summon all the energy of water she had within her. A white orb appeared above Isaac, which soon became a fairy. It flew up and down his body frame sprinkling a power like substance over his wounds.  
  
After a few minutes of the fairy using her healing like powder on the Venus Adept, all of the psynergy Mia possessed was drained out of her. She never spent so much time and so much energy trying to heal someone who was basically on the verge of death. A soft groan escaped the lips of Isaac. "Mia." he said in a faint tone that was barely audible. Mia smiled seeing that her friend was okay for the most part, right now, but still was very weak.  
  
Mia looked around the area where Isaac had lay barely able to move. She tried to find something that could help him as she saw an assortment of items and clothes, all burnt around the area. Then it caught her. She saw a bottle shine off the moons glow, containing a green like liquid, "A potion!" She exclaimed. She crawled over to it and picked it up, then she reutnred to the injured adept.  
  
"Open your mouth. This'll make you feel a little better." She opened the bottle and pressed it against Isaac's lips. He opened them slightly, slowl she poured the liquid in. She could tell the potion took its immediate effects as Isaac was able to move a bit more and color returned to his skin. Once th ebottle was empty she threw it to the side.  
  
"Thank you." He said in a whisper, his voice was a little louder, but it still was quiet.  
  
"No problem. Can you tell me. what happened?"  
  
"Garet. he attacked.once he saw us together. But. it really didn't seem like him." Isaac responded trying to sit up. Mia pushed him back on the ground, indicating he shouldn't try to get up on his current condition, "He tried to strangle me.. So I used attacks against him to defend myself. then he blasted me out of the Inn with his Volcano attack." He let out a sigh after he said this.  
  
"Seems like quite the mess, but what should we do?" Her eyes looked up at the sky as she said this going into her own world, thinking about all that has happened, and how it all can be solved with one simple solution.  
  
"I know one thing."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I don't want you to get hurt," Isaac used all the strength he had possessed at the time. He picked up his sword and stabbed it into the moist dirt, he then heaved his body up into a standing position, "so you must go." He took a few deep breaths as it took him a lot of his energy just to get up. He leaned upon his sword, using it as a cane.  
  
"No Isaac! And what happens if you stay alone? You'll die, you know?" Mia pleaded as salty droplets had appeared in front of her eyeballs as she said this thinking what she would do without him.  
  
"You must. I can't see you get hurt. Losing another." Isaac drifted off not completing his sentence. He began to walk over towards Mia, using his sword t support him. Once he arrived only a few inches from her, he can feel her breath going down his neck. He lifted up his free hand and put it on her cheek, "I just can't withstand."  
  
"Shh." Mia said as he only response. Their heads drew closer together until their lips pressed against one another. They closed their eyes and let the warmth of their passion flow through their bodies. Isaac felt as if strength had returned him and wrapped his arms around her waist. Mia threw her arms around his neck. They both closed their eyes, and just felt the warm of the other ones presence through the art of kissing. It felt like a magical presence was flowing between their lips, long they both had awaited this. The moon glowed, shining upon the two adepts. Stars twinkled with their light. It was a magical moment between the two. Their lips unlocked, but they still remained in each other's arms, their lips only a few centimeters apart. Mia then pulled herself back, getting a good look at Isaac.  
  
"Where should I go?" Was her only response, not mentioning anything about their kiss. Her mood seemed to be uplifted, a smile crept onto her face as her eyes locked upon the Venus Adept.  
  
Isaac felt weak in the knees now that he was no longer in Mia's arms. His hand wrapped around the grip of his sword that was stabbed into the ground, thinking that he would collapse otherwise, "Go to Babi's castle. Bring the Mar's star with you. I'll return there with our friends, as soon as I can."  
  
"At least go to bed now. I'll head over to Babi's place now, so no one can see me in the dark. At least have the light of the Sun to guide you the way to our friends. But you have to promise me one thing before I go."  
  
Isaac made a weak smile, "What do I have to promise you?"  
  
"Promise me you won't die, that you'll always be there for me."  
  
"I promise. Will you always be there for me?" Mia just nodded as a response and wrapped her arms around Isaac, as they embraced another kiss, shorter and not as passionate as before, but still indicating they were there for each other. Mia then ran off into the night. Isaac limped back into the Inn.  
  
(Authors Note: So I attempted to be somewhat Romantic. Tell me how you think of it. was it horrible? I tried to make it seem real. Anyway I hope you liked the chapter and PLEASE REVIEW. I'm going away for the next three days so expect the next chapter Sunday night or Monday morning. Alright bye. PLEASE REVIEW with what you think.)  
  
[] [] [] [] [] [] [] [] V V 


	11. Lust For Another

Chapter 10: Lust for another  
  
Looking into those blue green eyes, those eyes that resembled the ocean, a smile appeared on the young Venus adept's face. He looked into the beautiful eyes of the one he loved, Mia. She exchanged a smile in return, giving a passionate look into the male's eyes. "We've been through so much, Mia. It's good to have you now." Isaac began to speak, but then suddenly everything began to change.  
  
The two seemed to have been in a forest, the lush green grass swaying back and forth through the gentle breeze. The flowers blossomed, giving off a scent that lightened up the moods of the two adepts. Birds chirped as they lay on many branches, singing a song for them. Not a cloud in the sky, the sun beaming upon the two like they were under a spot light. That had all changed. The environment had suddenly become the exact opposite. Glowing a dark red, flames being shot through the sky like they were comets, the sky had changed from its dazzling blue. All around Isaac and Mia was cliffs, dark brown rocky cliffs, like they were in the middle of Gaia rock. The tall dark brown spires towered over the two. The ground was made out of complete rock too like they were somewhere on a mountain. The birds had disappeared; there was no sound except for the fireballs passing by when flying through the sky. Rough winds tore between the mountains, tearing away at the clothes Isaac and Mia were wearing to protect themselves against the weather.  
  
Once having the look of burning desire for the one that she loved, her look had completely changed like Isaac had preformed an act that made her hate him on the spot. Her eyes still possessed the kind and gentleness she always gives off, like one would feel safe and protected when around her. But the look she was giving was completely contradicting that. They gave off a harsh icy gold glare towards Isaac, like a "Get out of my face" kind of look. The Mercury adept did not do, nor say anything to the male adept.  
  
"Mia?" Isaac managed to conjure up, as he seemed to be completely surprised by the complete change of environment, but most importantly the attitude of the one he loved. She did not respond nor did she show signs of movement. Just the same glare that seemed to go through Isaac's frame and right to his heart where it froze him stood. The look had pierced through his heart, not hurting him physically, but emotionally.  
  
Without Mia turning away, or even showing any signs of movement she began to float away from Isaac. Isaac extended out his arm to reach for her hand, which he expected to be held out so he can save her, but she just shook her head and continued to float away from him. Isaac walked, following her. He then stopped, being surprised of what he just saw.  
  
It was all who was against Isaac. Grins were plastered among all of their faces, a sign of relief that Mia had finally joined them. The grins had soon turned into smiles, as they saw Isaac in distress. The two adepts from Prox stood in the front of the crowd consisting of five. Saturos stared into Isaac's eyes, showing fury and rage just at the sight of seeing him. His sword was unsheathed and being held in one hand. His other hand was holding two mythril bags, which contained the two Elemental Stars they possessed, Venus and Jupiter. Menardi just sneered, and gripped upon her scythe standing beside Saturos. The image that struck him most, that basically made him catch on fire in fury, piercing through his heart like he was stabbed thousands of times in a row, was seeing where Mia was going. Mia had landed into the arms of Garet; his large mascular arms wrapped around her shoulders, as she was held up to his chest. A sign of movement came from the female adept, her head turned up to see Garet looking down on her. She smiled seeing his chestnut brown eyes stare right into her eyes. Lowering his head, the lips of the Mars Adept, and those of the Mercury Adept, made contact. They entered into a passionate kiss. Mia's arms wrapped around Garet's thick neck, one of Garets arms stood in place wrapped around her thin shoulders, as the other stroked the silky strands of flowing blue hair. They both had closed their eyes, wanting the moment to last forever. After the kiss, their lips were only a few centimeters apart as they began to speak.  
  
"I love you Mia." Garet spoke softly.  
  
"I love you too. More than anything else." She responded, still focused looking at Garet. The two had embraced into another kiss.  
  
Isaac could not stand this he could not look. He had threw out all of his emotions towards Mia, said all that he had felt since the day they had met. Now it was being thrown his face. He felt like trash, being thrown out then being stepped on. He resisted the temptation to cry. His best friend, the one he has known the longest and stood by his side, kissing the one who made him feel soaked in love. At one time, Isaac having both of these two people on his side, both to comfort him and to accompany him. Now against him, and only felt happy when seeing Isaac in sorrow and despair. He was too tangled in emotion to respond to all that was being presented in front of him. He did not have the strength, or the courage to oppose them from kissing. He couldn't even cry out in pain. Staying frozen like a block of ice, resembling an ice Popsicle, he did nothing. Ivan was in the corner, holding his staff, which he had dug into the ground. His purple eyes, which once showed his innocence and youth, gave off the look of vengeance that Saturos always had in his eyes.  
  
"Don't you see Isaac," Saturos began to speak in a sadistic tone, articulating every precise word, "All you do is hurt them. They love each other," Shoving the bags containing the two miraculous jewels of power, he pointed at Garet and Mia, "all you wanted to it was break it up. With Ivan, you don't even listen to what he needs. You're a bad person Isaac, not I or Menardi. We are helping everyone, you seek to destroy." Every word Saturos spoke seemed to hit Isaac harder and harder. He began to back away not wanting to stay there any longer, feeling all this pain, feeling all these emotions running through head, he wanted to escape from all this torture he was being put through.  
  
Beginning to step back, Isaac was hoping to flee. For every time he took a step back, the group of five had taken a step closer, so they continued to be the same distance apart. "Isaac." Mia began to speak in her nice and soothing tone, Isaac turned his attention towards her angelic voice then listen to Saturos. Trying to clear his head of all thoughts, he believed that something good would come out of this, "I never loved you. I was lost when you kissed me. I always loved Garet. Always will love Garet." Her eyes, which resembled the ocean, began to shed her own element, water. She began to cry, "All you did was hurt me. and confuse me anymore. Garet is the one I love. He is my pillar of strength." Looking up, seeing those comforting chestnut brown eyes she pressed her face against his shoulder, no longer showing her face. He stroked her hair as he shot a glare.  
  
Isaac couldn't hide all the emotions he had felt at the time. The one who everyone believed to be strong, the one who seemed to be hard as a rock when it came to fighting opponents, but caring when it came to his friends, was doing what no one would ever expect him to do, to cry. Tears lightly flowed his cheeks, as he tried to restrain it but a few droplets had gotten through. He couldn't see Mia being in the arms of Garet's and not in his own. Right there he wanted to summon a spire to go through him and to end him of all this misery he had to go through. He felt like he was going through a life full of misery. First his father, the pain his mothers eyes every time he looked at her, now losing his best friend and lover, he couldn't survive no more.  
  
(Authors Note: CLIFFHANGER!!! Sorry, chapter ends now. Will Isaac continue to fight on, or give up and die!? Please review with what you think; I hope the chapter was good. Well the next chapter will be posted soon and you'll see what happens. I hope I just don't get murdered. :: Puts up bomb shelter. Lives in it. :: Be sure to REVIEW! ) 


	12. The Note

Chapter 12: The Note  
  
BANG  
  
Waking up, Isaac jumped up from his bed, drenched his own sweat. Looking around his room he realized it was pitch black, there was nothing there to wake him up. He didn't see anything in his room. Panting heavily Isaac recovered from his dream, reassuring himself that it was all a dream, none of the images he saw was true. He was not a Jupiter Adept so he couldn't be predicting the future; he was just nervous about this whole ordeal.  
  
"It was all a dream. Mia is fine. Everything will be fine soon enough." Isaac sat up on his bed, resting his elbows against his knees, resting his head on the palms of his hands. He stared off in the pitch black, looking at nothing in particular. Reaching his hand over to a candle, he lit it aflame, giving the room some light. There was nothing in his room like he had suspected, but what was that noise?  
  
Feeling the cold sweat that drenched his clothes feel up against his skin gave him a cold chill up his spine. He got up from his bed and went over to the dresser, changing into a different pair of clothes.  
  
"Have you done all according to plan?" With a smirk on his face Saturos said this to his fellow companion, Alex. His palm showing, holding the two jewels made out of the raw element of Venus and Jupiter. He looked at them with a sparkle in his eyes, being amazed by their beauty, and yet their power. Flames from the fire flickered, making a cackling noise. Ashes formed a ring around the flames, like it was a moat protecting a castle. Around the fire sat Menardi, Alex, Felix, and Saturos. In tents near the fire were Garet and Ivan who were making sure the two didn't try to escape accompanying the two being held kidnapped, Kraden and Jenna.  
  
"Of course, Saturos. Soon we will be done with all these adepts, chasing us around." Alex responded in his usual smooth and sly voice.  
  
"Good. The Mars Star will be ours. The adepts will be get rid of. We can do what we want freely and complete any thing that we want."  
  
'And once the Stone of Sages is formed, I will be the one who is granted that power.' Alex thought to himself thinking of the thought that all of the beacons will be lit. He smiled to himself, thinking what he can do with a limitless amount of power, how everyone will bow to his name.  
  
Now being fully awake, most of his energy resorted and his wounds healed thanks to Mia and his body having a chance to relax, Isaac decided he should now find out how to solve the current predicament that he was in. Most of his psynergy was resorted, but not all of it, despite him feeling so much better; he only got a few hours of sleep. It was the middle of the night, the darkest hour outside. With his hand extended out over his other arm, a golden glow began to surround his hand. The healing power of Earth mended a large gash that was once there, now being completely healed.  
  
"Might as well get a snack." Isaac said to himself lowly out loud as he began to walk outside of his room. He noticed something that was on the door. It was a white sheet of paper, full of words, rather instructions that was nailed to the door. The loud noise was the person nailing this piece of paper to the door? He ripped it off from the door and began to read what it said:  
  
Isaac, I am going to make this short and quick. You have something, which I need to accomplish my current task, and we have some people that you prize dearly. Meet us at the entrance of the city before dawn, and we will make an exchange your friends for the Mars Star. Fail to reach us by dawn and you will lose everything, your friends will be killed (as they are no use to us. Well maybe the wind adept for the Jupiter Lighthouse) and if you decide to chase us all the way to the Venus Beacon we will just take your life away and take the Mars Star. I hope you know what you want in life, to live with regret as you had killed your best friends, or try to be a hero, which you can never be.  
  
From, Saturos.  
  
Growling, as Isaac read the letter, he released his anger by hitting the door. He got himself stuck in this situation and now he had to make a choice To do what the wise one says or to save his friends who risked their lives by helping him on this journey.  
  
Reading the note over again, Isaac made a weak smile. He had realized something, "Mia has the Mars Star. I gave it to her. They do not have her. At least she is safe. I must save my other friends though, even if that means I lose my own life. It is my fault that they are in that situation in the first place, I do not want to be the one who decides their fate." Isaac said to himself out loud and knew what he had to do. He had to fight Saturos and Menardi for his friends' freedom.  
  
Going back to his room, Isaac immediately began to put on his armor. He took his long sword and withdrew it from its stealth. He looked as the moon gave off its radiant rays, which danced off the tip of the blade. "It is now time to end all of this. Saturos and Menardi must be defeated. Who are they to think that they can release all this chaos upon the world? No one could stop them except for myself, which I plan to do now." He said this boldly as he stared at the shining blade, he looked at his cold glare in the swords reflection."  
  
Isaac walked out of the inn and began walking to the entrance of the city, noticing that no one was on the streets and there was not a single sign of life. The street lanterns, which bordered the street lines, barely provided light with the tiny flames growing inside of the encasing glass. In the distance, by the gates was a small fire with two figures standing next to them, Saturos and Menardi. Isaac walked up to them, his sweaty hands wrapped around the grip of his sword.  
  
(Authors Note: I did not I would get such responses for the last chapter, at least I got you people to be somewhat emotional? Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please review now that you finished. I will review your fiction if you want, just ask. Well this is the time we have all been waiting for, the climax of the fiction. Well thanks for reading and please review! :: Sets up bomb shelter so he won't be murdered. ::) 


	13. Battle Intensifies

Chapter 13: Battle Intensifies  
  
With an intense glare in his eyes, a sword being gasped by his hand Isaac looked at Saturos. The fire behind the fire adept crackled, filling the air with a slight veil of smoke. Taking deep breathes of the crisp air, as dawn was approaching, Isaac was trying to recover strength from the night before. A smirk was all Saturos responded with, and brushed a wisp of his hair off of his forehead. Menardi stood by Saturos' side, her long strands of blonde hair framing her complexion, a set of crimson eyes throwing a death look.  
  
In a complete shock, breaking through Saturos and Menardi so he can have direct eye contact with Isaac, Garet and Ivan stood. No emotions were on their facers, only a look like they were mindless drones; the emotions which once captured them now gone like they were struck with death. Grayish colored bags under their eyes indicating they had yet to sleep. Stringy greasy strands of hair ruffled up in a mess, unlike usual, where they had maintained it in a specific style. Clothes were plastered to their skin, showing their distinctive body frames, showing they had worked long throughout the night. Weapons were wielded at their hands, a staff in the young Wind Adept, a long blade in Garet's. All the happiness they once had in their life, now taken away, due to Isaac's actions.  
  
Walking to Garet's side, Saturos had the same look on his face, which Isaac wanted to remove so badly. Hands were clenched into a fist, teeth gritted, blood boiling, fury was filling up Isaac's body.  
  
"Isaac, tell me, how does it feel to have your friends glaring at you like they want to kill you?" With a sly tone Saturos spoke, walking closer to Isaac. Every step Saturos took closer to the teenager, he walked back, "How does it feel that your actions jeopardize their life? How does it feel to be such a bad person their lives remain in a balance? Tell me, how does it feel to be a murderer?" Emotions perplexed Isaac's thoughts as he had thought deeply about all that Saturos said, wondering what the answers were to them., His words were like poison, seeping into Isaac's skin, infesting his thoughts with lies.  
  
"I do not think that one should lvie with having the burden of killing his own friends on his shoulders. Now, due to me being such a good person, actually trying to save all of Weyward than rather to destroy it, I have a proposal. It is a simple one indeed, what you do determines what happens to your friends. You should take that into account before you take any rash actions." Crimson oculars narrowed at Isaac's hand gripping onto the hilt of his sword. With a growl, Isaac released his sweaty hand from the blade.  
  
"What do you want? Trying to involve my friends is not going to do you no good. I know you want me…" Isaac sputtered, knowing that Saturos was a smart guy and coulkd easily manipulate his words to use against him. He had to be precise and short with what he had to say.  
  
'I cannot let my friends die. I let so many people down already, I let my mom down and all of Vale. If I was stronger, if I had the strength, I could of saved Felix from all of this, I could of saved my dad, I could of saved Jenna's parents. I was given a journey to save the world from Alchemy, and now two of my friends are at the brink of their own death, because of me. I cannot have all of this to deal with. Why am I so cursed?' Isaac thought to himself, the emotional scars within him growing and spewing out more pain, sorrow, and despair. Trying to be strong, Isaac held back the tears and his thoughts from Saturos. He could not break down so easily, could not let him win.  
  
"I think you know what I want."  
  
'Why is everyone dependant on me? I am just as weak as they are, probably weaker. I don't have anything special about me, I carry death with me, whoever knows me, dies. I am like the Grim Reaper. At least Mia is safe; I warded her away I cannot let my friends die. Maybe I should just sacrifice myself for their well being. It will bring an end to all of the suffering that everyone had to endure…' Continuing to think to himself, Isaac remained confused of how he should take action.  
  
"You are mistaken my child. I do not want you, and I do not want your friends. You have an object that I desire, but you four are following me to stop me from helping everyone. You are a mere hassle. You're a hassle to everyone Isaac. You know this, now give me what I want."  
  
'What happiness have I brought upon anyone? None. I look at my friends and see that they are so helpless and it is because I dragged them on to help me. I shouldn't have been so selfish. I couldn't have gotten here alone though. They are my friends…'  
  
"My patience is growing thin. Give it, or give me your life."  
  
"No!" Isaac exclaimed, snapping out of his thoughts. The thoughts that were clouding his mind from the truth disappeared. Realizing that they are his friends or they wouldn't have been by him so long had finally struck him. 'It was just Saturos' sick game. He is no good, I am the one helping; my friends are the ones helping me. They join me because they want too I have never forced them. The tone Isaac had said that one word echoed throughout the city. It was said with a remarkable amount of confidence, courage, and strength, which he did not show before.  
  
A grunt escaped from Saturos' lips being disgusted by Isaac's courage to oppose him. "So you would rather let your friends die so you can accomplish a task that was given before you by the Wise one."  
  
"No, we fight."  
  
"Fight in your condition? You're not even healthy." Head was slightly turned upwards his crimson eyes looking up at the sky, many pastel colors mixing in with one another to make the scenery of the sunset. A laugh was bellowed as he looked up at the school. Isaac only resented this and released a growl, "last time I checked you were blown out of a window and barely had any sleep. But if that is what you want. The Mars Star for your life."  
  
"Let the fight begin." Unsheathing his sword from its holster, Isaac revealed the long Silver Blade. He held up the blade to his face and turned it sideways making it seem much thinner. A look of determination was in his eyes as he was ready for battle.  
  
(Authors Note: Nothing I really need to say except please review. I hope my writing is improving, I think it is. Who knows though, aww this is almost over but I'm already planning out my next fiction.) 


End file.
